Birthday Drama
by TheProphecyChild
Summary: When a certain blonde-haired mullet Nobody realizes it's his birthday, he wants everyone to know about it. Other members of the organization aren't as happy with his idea of waking them - only a certain eye patch wearing member will be able to save him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used in this story, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Silence engulfed The World That Never Was in the early morning hours as everyone lay in bed, asleep. All rooms were silent and not a sound could be heard, until -

**_Beep!_**

A Nobody rolled over on his bed, slamming his hand down onto his alarm clock, which read 6 a.m. in bright red numbers. A groan escaped the boy's lips as he pulled the sea blue blanket tighter around him, getting comfortable once more. Silence ensued for a few moments, until a thought crossed his mind. His eyes shot open as he sat up and tossed the blanket off of him, grinning.

"Finally," he exclaimed. "My birthday!"

He lunged out of bed, nearly tripping in the process and ran to the brown closet in the corner of his room. Wrenching the doors open, he fished his organization uniform from it and got dressed in a rush.

Entering his bathroom while zipping up his cloak, he flicked on the light. The bright tiles of his bathroom blinded his vision for a moment and he groaned, before he refocused and stood in front of the reflective mirror. Bright green eyes stared back at him, with messy, dark blonde hair sticking up in every direction.

After fixing his hair into a mullet, the boy brushed his teeth. Once finished, he exited the bathroom and reentered his room. Sending a glance at his alarm clock, he realized that it was now a quarter past six; a perfect time to announce what day it was.

He bolted out of his room and thought for a brief moment of who to visit first. The choice was difficult, with there being twelve fellow members to choose from.

_My friends?_ he wondered silently._ Or someone else?_

Shrugging, he headed to the room nearest to his. That made things much easier; he would just go door-to-door until all members knew - even if they didn't want to know. In the back of his mind, he knew most members couldn't care less that it was his birthday. He didn't care that they didn't care; today was _his_ day and he would make sure they knew.

Next to his room, just a few meters away, was another door with a cursive III written on it. Without hesitation, he entered the room, neglecting to knock, and smiled broadly.

"It's my birthday!" Excitement laced his tone as he watched the figure on the bed.

A grumble came from the queen-sized bed after his exclamation and the boy's eyes widened when the lump rolled over and a hand rose into the air. Knowing number III's temper, especially in the morning, slight fear entered his body. His brain functioned enough in the early morning to know what would come.

_Oh, shit._

Spinning around, he dove out of the room and landed on his stomach, arms wrapped over his head and legs folder over his butt. A reverse fetal-position, so to speak, though even that couldn't save him from an angry number III.

**Clang.**

Gulping, he dared to look above his head and let out a nervous laugh at the sight. A mere inch above his head, a dark blue and silver lance was stuck in the pearly white wall. A very _sharp_ dark blue and silver lance.

"DEMYX!"

Anyone who heard their name _roared_ in such a dark, malicious tone knew it was not safe; Demyx was no different. Catching on, Demyx scrambled to his feet and darted off down the hallway. In the far distance, Demyx registered the lance being torn from the wall, just as another came whistling past his ear. He yelped, thanking Kingdom Hearts that it hadn't hit him.

_Bad,_ he deduced, ragged breaths escaping him. _Bad: Not good!_

He cast a glance over his shoulder to find a half-clad Xaldin chasing him; he was pissed, and gaining on him - curse longer legs. The fact that Xaldin was taller only made matters worse for Demyx.

Another near miss as a lance flew past and Demyx whimpered. _I need to escape, quickly!_

Without checking what room, and more importantly, whose room he was entering, Demyx opened a silvery white door. Within seconds he was in the dark room and had slammed the door shut behind him, shielding himself from Xaldin. A dull _thud_ echoed as a lance crashed into the door and then was torn out.

"You can't stay there forever," Xaldin said; his voice dark and slightly ragged.

Demyx leaned back against the door and slid down into a sitting position, irregular breaths escaping him. His head fell back against the door as he allowed himself to catch his breath and wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them to his chest. He had never expected Xaldin would chase him all around the castle; he only woke him up!

Raising his gaze, Demyx glanced around the pitch black room and froze at the sight of a bed. He bit back a groan and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief. _Why is it always me?_

He had entered one of the higher ranked member's rooms, though not as high as Xaldin, and he doubted the male liked having his sleep disturbed. Not many Organization members did; after all, their missions were physical so they needed their well-deserved rest.

Daring to look up, Demyx spotted the silhouette of a person sitting on the bed and was able to discern some features. Silvery blue locks covered the male's right eye, while the other was focused on him.

Gulping, Demyx rose to his feet, a nervous smile resting on his lips. "Zexion," he started, attempting to hide the fear in his voice and failing. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a nervous cough. "S-Sorry about this…"

His statement was ignored as Zexion tossed the blanket off of him and stood up. He was clad in black boxers and a white tank top, unlike Xaldin who wore only his boxers; Demyx would be mentally scarred from having a boxer-clad Xaldin chase him.

Zexion strode to Demyx, who stood frozen in fear. "Demyx?"

A fearful whimper, "Y-Yes..?"

Zexion remained silent, but raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

Demyx cringed and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come. He half-expected to be forced through illusions of him being run through a paper shredded, or dumped in a tub of lava, or acid, or something gruesome. Perhaps an illusion of Xaldin catching him and mutilation him with six lances, yet the pain never came. As his hesitance cleared, Demyx cracked his eyes opened and saw that Zexion had lowered his hand.

"Go." A direct order; Zexion was higher ranked than him and Demyx would be damned if he wasn't going to follow that order. "Before I change my mind."

Demyx dared to smile, a load falling off his shoulders. "Thanks, Zexion! I really appreciate it." He turned to the door, taking a step… and was met with a corridor of darkness. "W-Wha - No!" He tried to stop himself, yet gravity won and he fell face-first into the portal; it shut behind him, giving him only one possible escape route.

Groaning, Demyx pushed himself to his feet and dusted himself off. "This just isn't my day," he complained. Casting a look around, Demyx saw a portal at the far end of the corridor and sighed. "I guess I better try it." He scowled and cursed Zexion mentally. "Not like I have a choice."

With those final words, Demyx strode to the portal on the far side and stopped in front of it, eyeing it warily. He hardly knew how Zexion's brain worked, so he was clueless as to where he was being sent. Shaking his head, he let out a sigh, "No use staying here."

The blonde hesitated for a moment and stepped through the corridor of darkness, surrendering himself to whatever Zexion had planned for him.

…If only he hadn't.

He yelped as footing was lost beneath him and he crashed down onto a soft surface. A high pitched scream followed and blankets were yanked out from underneath him. The force caused him to roll and fall off the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a dull _thud._

_Either Vexen has an extremely girly scream,_ he thought, fear entering his mind, despite that he believed that statement. _Or, it's… Oh. Shit._ His eyes widened and his blood ran cold. _Shoot me now.  
_  
In two seconds flat he was on his feet and backing away towards the door. His eyes locked with green, matched by blonde hair. Simple white blankets covered a slim form... a female form. Only one female resided with the organization and Demyx did not get along well with her.

A flash like lightning snapped through the room and Larxene held her trusty Kunai in her hand. Her eyes narrowed; she had murder on the mind and Demyx was her ideal victim.

Demyx let out a high-pitched cry and lunged for the door. He grabbed the knob and twisted it frantically, only to find it locked. She locked the fucking door when she slept. Could things get any worse, at all?

He cast a glance over his shoulder and saw Larxene pull on her organization cloak. Demyx whimpered and shook the knob and then realized the key was in the lock. He nearly shouted in relief as he spun the key and burst through the door, into a white hallway.

Larxene, who was still zipping up her cloak, scowled, "Come here, you pest!"

Demyx wasted no time and took off as if he had been struck by lightning - which he very well would be if he was too slow. He had a slight head start since she hadn't been dressed yet. It wasn't much, but he'd take all he could get. Every second counted, especially considering Larxene's speed.

If she caught him, he could fight back, but Larxene had an elemental advantage over him. His water clones would get roasted. He would stick to his formed plan. Running always worked best. _Run, run away!_

"Come back, little shrimp!"

Half of the castle had to have woken up by then, Demyx was sure of it. Surely someone would come save him… from… the Whirlwind Lancer… who was coming straight towards him..?

"WAH!"

With inhuman speed, Demyx slid himself against a wall (a loud _smack_ sounded as he did so; he'd feel it for days to come) and turned left. He bolted down the new – clear – hallway as fast as he could. The Savage Nymph _and_ The Whirlwind Lancer were after him. Surely someone wanted him dead.

Ragged breaths escaped him and he heard rapid footsteps nearing; he couldn't outrun both of them, they were too quick, especially together. Down the hall, Demyx spotted a door opening and he took it as his only chance for survival.

"HUP!"

Demyx dived into the room and landed on his stomach, flying past a cloaked figure; it went too fast for Demyx to see who. Demyx heard the door close and he looked up at the figure, sighing in relief at the sight of one of the highest-ranking members.

The cloaked man raised a single eyebrow (the other was blocked by an eye patch) and shook his head.

"Spill."

That set Demyx loose. "It's my birthday! I went to wake Xaldin up, but he got mad and chased me into Zexion's room - Zexion seemed fine but forced me into a portal! And then, like, out of all places, I ended up in LARXENE's room! Can you believe it! She was almost _naked!_ And now - they wanna **_kill_** me."

Demyx did his best impression of puppy dog eyes.

Xigbar let out a sigh and rubbed his temple with gloved fingers. At that point, pounding began on the door and Xigbar scowled. Yanking the door open, Xigbar came face-to-face with a seething Whirlwind Lancer and Savage Nymph, aka Xaldin and Larxene.

"Can I help you, dudes?"

Larxene scowled, eyes narrowed, "Give us the kid."

Xigbar snorted and shook his head, "It's his birthday."

A slow grin formed on Larxene's face and her Kunai flashed. "Perhaps I'll be gentle."

Xigbar's eyes narrowed - or, one did. "Leave the kid alone; that's an _order."_

Xaldin snorted, flicking his dreadlocks over his shoulder. "I don't take orders from you –"

A hard stare from the Freeshooter cut him off. Xigbar outranked him, whether he liked it or not. Grumbling, Xaldin turned and left. A sulking Larxene followed, muttering curses and how she would get her revenge. Demyx did not like some of the things she said she'd do to him.

Xigbar turned back to Demyx, grinning.

"Thank you so much!" Demyx threw his arms around the Freeshooter's neck in a tight embrace and the older man chuckled.

He grinned, "Don't mention it." A soft chuckle escaped him. "Just think of it as a birthday present."

Demyx's face split into a grin and he nodded, "Deal."

* * *

This is a random idea I had ages ago and I hope you enjoy it.

**August 29th, 2010 - I did some heavy editing to improve this _a lot._**


End file.
